Rescuing Miss Tendo
by x Akane Tendo x
Summary: It has been a year since Akane and Ranma were divorced, now they have a kid. Well, what happens if Ranma and co. go to a Renaissance Festival, and Akane gets kidnapped? ChApTeR 3 Is Up!!!!!!! R&R! PLEASE NO FLAMMING!
1. Reunions

I do not want people flaming me in the reviews. Please do not flame me in the reviews! I want your suggestions, not your insults!  
  
The Ranma ½ characters do not belong to me, they all belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rescuing Miss Tendo  
  
Chapter 1: Reunions  
  
The sun sat high above a little place called Nerima. Birds could be heard chirping in the distance, as the rays of the sun beat down on a large dojo that could be seen next to a few houses. Inside, children between the ages of twelve to seventeen could be seen practicing martial arts with their teacher, Ranma Saotome. It was just a year after Ranma and Akane got married and divorced. While they were still married, Akane became pregnant, and soon gave birth to a baby boy, who she named Ryuuji. Their marriage didn't last long, just for the fact that the two could never get along, so she filed divorce papers, and soon divorced Ranma.  
  
Now here he was, the master of the "Saotome School of Martial Arts." He trained with his students every day, making his school quite popular. As Ranma watched the children he was training, he heard light footsteps walking up to him, so he turned around.  
  
"Hey, Akane…Did you come here to pick up Ryuuji?" he asked as he looked at her. She simply nodded to him as she slightly smiled. As Ranma took one good look at Akane, he could see that she was going someplace nice with someone. She was wearing a tight black skirt, a white, tucked in button-up shirt, and black dress shoes. Ranma gently picked up a small, adorable boy that was sitting down on the wooden floor, and smiled down at him. The little boy had soft, medium wavy, dark brown hair that reached his small shoulders. He didn't have any bangs like his parents, and his hair wasn't pulled back into a ponytail like his fathers. His dark blue eyes were almost hypnotizing as he looked at his mother.  
  
"Mommy!" The little child cheered cutely as he reached out to her, extending his arms. Ranma slightly laughed, then said,  
  
"Yes, its your mommy. Now, give me a kiss before you go." Ryuuji didn't hesitate, and kissed his father on the cheek as he returned him to Akane.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy tooked me out to eat at Ucchans!" the kid said cheerfully with his bad speaking.  
  
"Did he? Well, you're going to have to thank Daddy for taking you, huh?" Akane answered as she smiled at her son.   
  
"Thank you, and bye-bye, daddy!" The boy waved happily as he smiled. Ranma waved back, as he watched his ex-wife and his only son walk away from him. When he turned back around, he saw his students staring at the scene before their eyes. The young martial artist looked around uncomfortably, then said,  
  
"All right, all right. Get back to training!"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Mommy, how come you and Daddy don't live together?" Ryuuji asked as he walked beside his mother, holding her hand. Akane sighed as she heard this question, then replied,  
  
"Daddy and Mommy used to fight a lot…but don't worry, the two of us are friends now." Her son didn't exactly understand the reason, even after the explanation.  
  
"Oh…" was all the little child could say. "Are we going to see uncle Ryoga today?"  
  
"Yes, uncle Ryoga is going to visit us," Akane answered as they approached their home. Akane was a single mother, raising Ryuuji all on her own in a fairly large house. The single mother went into her son's room, and picked out a few things for him to wear to dinner, and helped him get out of his pajamas.  
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
"Okay…I can do this…I can do this…" a man quietly reassured himself as he stood outside of a friend's front door. He wore a nice suit, roses in his hand, and a black bandana around his head, which tied in the back. He carefully knocked on the door, and waited patiently, his nervousness taking over him.  
  
"Mommy! The door!" could be heard from inside.  
  
"Aww damn…! I got the wrong house again…idiot…idiot…idiot!" The man cursed as he banged his head on the door over and over. Just then the door swung open, and he was face to face with a young woman.  
  
"Ryoga? Is that you?" Akane asked as she looked up at the man. He looked at her nervously, because of his earlier reaction.  
  
"Ohhh, h-hi, Akane…hehahaha heh…umm these are for y-you," Ryoga replied with an uneasy smile as he handed the bouquet of roses to her.  
  
"They're beautiful, thank you! Please, come in," Akane welcomed as she led her friend inside her house. She gently placed the roses right on top of a nearby coffee table. The eternal lost boy passed by a little boy, and looked down at him utterly confused.  
  
"Is Ranma around?" Ryoga asked as he looked around the house. His first love shook her head, and said,  
  
"No, we're divorced now…I don't believe you've met my son-" Ryoga's eyes went wide at the last statement. He knew that Akane and Ranma's marriage wouldn't last long, but no one ever told him about their son.  
  
"S-s-son? You have a son? A-Akane, the last time I saw you was at your wedding. I never knew you had a-" he began, but couldn't finish.  
  
"A son? Ryoga, those things happen, you know?" she replied with a smile as she picked up Ryuuji, who was now wearing a mini-suit. "Ryoga, this is Ryuuji. Ryuuji, this is your uncle Ryoga…the one I've been telling you about."  
  
"Hello," the young man said as he blinked at the little boy.  
  
"Hi," Ryuuji whispered shyly.  
  
"Cute kid…well, are you ready, Akane?" He asked with a smile on his face. "I hope you like the Renaissance Festival." The young woman looked at him with a questioning look on her face, but gladly followed him with Ryuuji in her arms. "You might have to lead the way though," Ryoga said nervously. "I'll tell you where it is."  
  
Later that day…  
  
"Ranma-honey! Wow, you look great!" exclaimed Ukyo with glee. Ranma came out of the dressing room with a white button-up, long sleeve shirt, white socks that reached above his knees, skin tight black pants that reached a little bit below his knees, covering the edge of the socks, and black buckle shoes. The style of the sleeves on the shirt was very baggy, allowing a lot of room to move around.  
  
"I feel ridiculous…" Ranma muttered as he walked up to her.  
  
"Well, I bet it's more comfortable than this corset under this dress," Ukyo replied in a slightly whiney voice. "I just learned to suck it all in, besides, everyone here is dressed the same, so its not that bad." She was wearing a long-sleeve, beautiful pink dress that poofed out all the way to her feet, lined with off-white lace.  
  
"Hiya, all men look funny in costume!" Shampoo giggled as she looked around. The Amazon girl wore a lilac colored dress; the same style as Ukyo's except hers tied up on the sides and had a dark purple outline. "What Akane doing here?" she asked as she looked at Akane from the distance.  
  
"Oh she's just…who? Akane!? Where?" Ranma looked frantically through the crowd of people. 'Man, she'll laugh if she sees me dressed like this!' his mind screamed to him. The two women that were with him pointed at his ex-wife.  
  
"She there," Shampoo replied. The young man of the group went wide-eyed as he saw his best friend, the best man that was at his wedding, his rival, the person that was with HIS ex-wife at the time, Ryoga.  
  
"RYOGA!?" He finally screeched, not knowing that he said the name that loudly. The eternal lost boy looked over to where he heard his name being called, and saw Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo all in a little group.  
  
"R-Ranma…?" He asked himself as he walked up to him, being followed by Akane and Ryuuji. Ryoga was wearing the same thing Ranma was, except over his shirt, he wore a black, button-up vest that reached past his bottom. A few of the buttons on the vest were un-done.  
  
"Hi, Ranma," Akane said as she looked at him. "Hello, Ukyo and Shampoo." After everyone greeted each other, Ranma looked at Akane. He could see that she was wearing the same things all the other girls were wearing, a long-sleeve, poofy dress that reached a little bit below her feet. Hers was all white, it looked like a renaissance wedding dress, and she looked lovely in it.  
  
"Hello un-cute tomb- I mean…Akane," Ranma managed to say as he stared at her. He had to admit to himself, even though they were divorced, he still loved her. The little group of friend just started to catch up on the old times and what they were doing, until they heard a voice on a speaker say,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Renaissance Festival! If you would please go inside the castle, there will be a feast waiting for you, thank you!"  
  
"Where's the castle?" Ryoga asked, as he looked around, confused.  
  
"Some things will never change," Ranma chuckled as he watched his rival looking around helplessly.  
  
"There it is, sugar!" Ukyo pointed to a large castle behind him, then led the group of six inside the castle, along with other people.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I know some parts were a bit out of character, but it is a fan fiction after all. If you have any suggestions, please say so, there is much more to come! Tell me what you think!  
  
x Akane Tendo x 


	2. Taken Away

I do not want people flaming me in the reviews. Please do not flame me in the reviews! I want your suggestions, not your insults!  
  
The Ranma ½ characters do not belong to me, they all belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
PLEASE READ:  
  
I want to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed, and I wanted to answer a few questions. This is NOT a Ryoga x Akane fic! I will try my best to put the reviewers ideas into the stories. Don't worry, I am reading all of them, and I appreciate the fact that all you people reviewed.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rescuing Miss Tendo  
  
Chapter 2: Taken Away  
  
When all six of the Ranma group walked into the large building, they all gawked at the food that was placed before their eyes on fancy, wooden tables. All kinds of people sat around the tables, and began to feast on the food while chatting with one another about mindless subjects.  
  
"Jeeze! Look at all this food!" Akane began as she stared at the feast. She soon took a seat along with the others and just stared at the food blankly. The others soon sat down as well, and started to eat while talking about the old times. Dinner passed by just like a breeze, so simple and peaceful, but what the people inside the building didn't know, was that a group of devilish people were planning an ambush.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Are we ready for the attack, yet?" a dark man asked as he looked at one of his comrades, who just nodded to him. The mysterious man wore a black trench coat, black pants, and black shoes. After a few minutes of double-checking all the ready equipment, he gave the signal to his gang members, a signal that would change everyone's lives upside-down. Now, the men and women of the gang were in position, ready to attack at any moment.  
  
Inside the Castle…  
  
"Shampoo, my love, I've been looking all over for you!" a man with coke-bottle glasses shouted in excitement as he grabbed onto a random woman. The frightened woman screeched, catching the attention of Shampoo and the others.  
  
"Hiya…Mousse, what you doing!? Shampoo here!" she scolded the man as she walked up from behind him. Mousse soon freed the woman he was embracing, adjusted his glasses, and turned around to see Shampoo, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo, and a little kid that he didn't recognize.  
  
"Shampoo!" he shouted with glee, but was stopped by a kick in the face from Ranma.  
  
"Hello, Saotome…" Mousse grumbled after being attacked.  
  
Suddenly loud screams of horror could be heard in every direction, while people scattered towards the exits.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Ryoga shouted through the screams coming from the crowd of people. As everyone looked towards the entrance, they could see a few gang members standing there, machine guns placed in their hands, firing at random people. "Get down!" He shouted to Akane and Ryuuji, quickly forcing the two to get down on the floor, along with himself.  
  
"Akane! Ryuuji!" Ranma shouted amongst the screaming, as he forced Ukyo and himself down to the floor, attempting to save their lives.  
  
"Don't worry Shampoo, I'll protect you!" Mousse reassured her, as he shielded her and himself with a bulletproof metal shield, that he pulled out from his clothes.  
  
"We'll just take this lady of yours…!" A buff Asian man said to Ryoga as he roughly grabbed Akane from the floor.  
  
"Ahh! Ryoga!" Akane shouted as tears poured out from her pleading eyes.  
  
"Mama!" Ryuuji cried as he tried to reach out to her, but was stopped by a random woman with gentle arms.  
  
"Akane!" Ryoga and Ranma shouted to her in unison.  
  
"You won't take her!" Ryoga replied to the threat as he brought the right part of his body backwards and lunged forward, his pointer finger, pointing out towards the stone floor in front of the man. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" he shouted with force as his pointer finger, hit the stone, causing an explosion of rocks. The attack didn't even seem to faze the muscular man to the least. The eternal lost boy, quickly reached back, grabbing the back of his bandanas, pulling many off his head, and prepared to throw them at his opponent. Before he could complete his task, a random gang member, struck him in the back of the head with a machine gun.  
  
"Ryoga!" Akane cried as she watched one of her friends helplessly fall to the floor.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma hollered as he sent random punches towards the men that were rudely attempting to kidnap the one he loved, however, just like his rival, he was caught off guard and struck in the back of the head.  
  
"RANMA!" His ex-wife screamed in horror as the men quickly took her away.  
  
"Mama…Mama!" Ryuuji cried out, tears streaming down his small face, still being held back by the woman who witnessed the whole free for all.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I threw in some drama for all of you ^.^ If you have any suggestions, please say so, there is much more to come! Tell me what you think! I know this chapter is a little short.  
  
x Akane Tendo x 


	3. In Desperate Times

I do not want people flaming me in the reviews. Please do not flame me in the reviews! I want your suggestions, not your insults!  
  
The Ranma ½ characters do not belong to me, they all belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
PLEASE READ:  
  
I want to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed in the last couple of chapters. I really appreciate it! I'm very sorry that the last chapter was rushed a bit, I will try my best to keep everything at a steady pace.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rescuing Miss Tendo  
  
Chapter 2: In Desperate Times  
  
"Do you, Ranma Saotome, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked Ranma as he looked at him with a serious expression on his face. The young martial artist slowly nodded as he said"  
  
"I do…" he looked down at his beloved, smiling.  
  
"And do you, Akane Tendo, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked as he turned to Akane and looked at her.  
  
"I do," she simply said as she smiled up at her soon-to-be-husband.  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you…husband, and wife…you may kiss the bride…" The elderly man said in a calm voice as he smiled to the couple. The two were just inches from kissing…  
  
R…ma…!  
  
Sa…ome…!  
  
SAOTOME!  
  
"Wake up, Stupid!" Ryoga shouted to the sleeping body of Ranma as he quickly dumped a bucket of cold water on him. Ran-chan promptly sat up as she screamed,  
  
"Oh! That's cold!" As she looked around for a bit, she saw that there were many police, asking people questions, and countless paramedics.  
  
"We thought you'd never wake up…!" An elderly voice said sharply. The redheaded pigtailed girl turned around to see a familiar, old, short, Chinese woman.  
  
"Old ghoul!?"  
  
"Shampoo get great-grandmother for Ranma!" Shampoo perked up as she smiled brightly down at Ran-chan.  
  
"Ranma-honey, you're lucky those men didn't kill you," Ukyo said as she helped her up from the floor. "Those men were about to kill Ryoga and you, sugar."  
  
"You mean it wasn't all some crazy dream…?" Ran-chan looked down at herself, seeing the outfit that she was wearing, she was convinced that it was not a dream. "So that also means that…Akane was kidnapped."  
  
"We have to save her…!" Ryoga replied in a serious tone.  
  
"We shouldn't be hasty. You saw those men, we should think of a plan to save her first," Mousse interrupted. Everyone agreed to the idea by slightly nodding their heads. A thought suddenly struck Ran-chan like lightning, she asked with a worried expression on her face,  
  
"Where's Ryuuji?" The martial artist looked around, and then saw her son a few feet away with a mysterious looking woman. She wore a black renaissance dress, with ruffles everywhere, and had long hair that was pulled tightly back into a bun. As the two figures walked up to the little group, the woman asked them,  
  
"Does this child belong to one of you?" There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Ryoga mustered up all his courage and said, extremely nervous,  
  
"Oh, Ryuuji, don't scare daddy like that…! I was so…umm…worried!" He glanced over at Ran-chan, who was giving him the "I'm-so-gonna-kill-you" look. Ryoga then looked back to Ryuuji, who had the most confused little face anyone had ever seen. He leaned down and quietly whispered into the little boy's ear, "We're gonna play a game called pretend…you just have to pretend I'm your father…" Ryuuji happily nodded, while Ranma and co. sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your wife, I saw her as she was being captured along with some of the other women…" The kind woman said politely.  
  
"Thank you for your condolences, and thank you for looking after my son," Ryoga replied, and then saw the woman leaving the group, gently smiling. After she left, the eternal lost boy looked at his rival, and smiled anxiously.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Let me out!" Akane screamed as she furiously smashed her fists on the door.  
  
"It's no use, don't waste your strength…" a deep male voice came from behind her. She helplessly looked around the dark room that she was placed in, wondering where the haunting voice was coming from.  
  
"Who are you!? Why did you bring me here!?" She finally asked, ordering an answer. Suddenly lights flashed on, lighting parts of the room. Akane squinted at first then looked around. From what she could see, it looked like an ordinary bedroom/office. The room had dark blue wallpaper, and carpet, a king-sized bed with black sheets, a wooden desk, and a computer with a monitor.  
  
"My name is Haruki Kana, and you are in my chambers," the male voice explained.  
  
"Show yourself!" the young mother demanded as she looked around cautiously. A man from the shadows appeared in front of her. Half of his face was still shaded, but Akane could easily see that he had tanned skin, and wore a long black trench coat, black pants and black shoes.  
  
"Welcome Mistress," He simply said as he locked eyes with her.  
  
"I beg your pardon, I am not your mistress!" Akane retorted as she brought her right hand backwards, getting ready to slap him, but as her speeding hand went straight for his left cheek, he quickly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"That's why you were brought here…that's why all those women were brought here…make yourself at home, you'll be here a while…" Haruki calmly replied as he released his grip on her, walked off, and opened the door, stepping out. Akane sped off to the door, but before she could get outside, the door locked her inside once again.  
  
"I- I don't understand…" The young woman told herself as she slumped to the floor. "I gotta get outta here!" She frantically looked around for her answer, and then looked over to the nearby computer, an idea fresh in her mind. "Hmmm…" she pondered for a bit.  
  
Back at the Dojo…  
  
"YOUR SON!?" Ranma quoted loudly to Ryoga, who just looked up at him tensely. By this time everyone was dressed in their regular outfits, and Ryuuji was sound asleep in his room.  
  
"Heh, well, what did you expect? You can't say that he was your son in your girl form," the pretender looked up at Ranma, sweat dropping and laughing nervously.  
  
"He's right, Ranma, my boy," Genma said as he looked at his grown-up son.  
  
"Ohhh…Akane! My little girl's gone!? AKANE!" Soun sobbed as he ran through the whole house screaming Akane's name, pure panic in his voice. Cologne hopped in on her stick and said to everyone,  
  
"Now, now…what we need is to think of a plan to save the young Akane."  
  
"How, great-grandmother? Shampoo no understand," Shampoo said as she looked at Cologne.  
  
"Well, I have weapons that all of us can use," Mousse answered as he pulled out countless objects from his sleeves.  
  
"I don't need any of those, I'm a living weapon!" Ranma replied with confidence.  
  
"Hmph…Will you be more serious? Well, I would say that we would first need to go to their hideout…then attack them, and free, Akane," Ryoga explained as he enclosed his fingers together.  
  
"We need to find the hideout first, sugar…who's sneaky, and knows their way around?" Ukyo asked herself, trying to come up with someone.  
  
"That…that guy…he works for lower-classman Kuno…he's like his little, stupid man servant, ninja, person…his name is…is…ARGH!" Ranma placed his right hand to his head, trying to come up with the name. "It's…It's…aww forget it, all we have to do is give lower-classman, Kuno a visit."  
  
"RANMA! This is all your fault! Hurry up and rescue my little girl!" Soun suddenly ordered as he got in Ranma's face, with a scary expression, looking like a demon.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" the accused young man replied as he sped out the door, anxiously.  
  
The Kuno Residence…  
  
"You want me…Tatewaki Kuno, age 20, Furinkan High's previous Blue Thunder, to help you, Ranma Saotome in an important mission…?" Kuno asked in a poetic way. His looks hadn't changed much during the two-year period; he still wore his black hakama-pants and dark blue gi. Ranma just simply nodded as he began,  
  
"You're still the same…even after two years…look, Kuno-"  
  
"That is upper-classman, Kuno, to you, cretin…" the swordsman corrected as he sat down on the floor, his bokken to his side.  
  
"Whatever! Akane's been kidnapped!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I threw in some drama for all of you ^.^ If you have any suggestions, please say so, there is much more to come! Tell me what you think! I know this chapter is a little short.  
  
x Akane Tendo x 


End file.
